


黑猫与白猫

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *平凡的、温馨的，能让人感受到幸福的故事。*两只可爱的黑白魔黑白色毛毛。*不要再在战场集火白魔了，本0-5-7白魔求求了！
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/White Mage | WHM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	黑猫与白猫

我做这一行已经很久了，追溯起来要到灵灾发生前开始。那时候还跟在师父身边做学徒，军人被派去前线抵御因以太波动而催生的妖异，临行前都要让师父画两张微缩画像，一张留给家中的爱人，一张随身藏在武器中。如若死在了战场上，便可供辨认身份，且给入殓师给尸体整容时提供了方向。  
我跟随肖像画文化几经兴衰。前几年有财团修复亚拉戈映像科技，自此这由人工手绘又费时又费力的行当就开始不景气了。毕竟少有人愿意一动不动地坐上一整天，等画师描摹眉眼，最终验收成果时还极有可能因审美不一而大吵一架。  
从去年起乡绅贵族间又流行起借名肖像画附庸风雅的潮流，我等二流画师才渐渐找回了饭碗。倒不是说我的画技有多出名，被邀请进乌尔达哈首府的宅邸作画，于我而言而言简直天方夜谭。这时就要多谢那些想要跻身名流的交际子弟。他们没钱请一流画师，便聘用我这类尚且有些绘画功底的模仿大师的笔迹，为他们作肖像画以自抬身价。  
毕竟，田园郡名声远扬的萨雷安画师，一年要画近二百张肖像，曾经画过哪些张脸，他自己恐怕都不记得了。  
画赝品只能占收入的三分之一，大多数时间，我都以修复旧画，教小孩速写和画家庭像为生。生意不好的时候，一度走投无路，只能将师父留下的店面兑掉，像个流浪艺人似的十二大圣堂的门口，靠给新婚伴侣画纪念像艰难度日。  
后来稍微存下点积蓄，再回到都城的时候，格里达尼亚的商铺租金已涨了一半，那点微薄的积蓄不足以让我回到和师父一起修行学习的地方。我就原店旁边租下一张相对较小的店面，内心已十分满足。  
师父的店，如今变成了专门卖各种魔药、大补剂的专柜，广告词吹嘘得十分夸张，门口人却日夜流络绎不绝。看来艾欧泽亚的冒险者们在战争过后的和平岁月里一身蛮力不知上何处发泄，不论何时都赶着下迷宫探险。  
我的客人之中，有一对给我留下了十分深刻的印象。两人都是一身洁净无暇的指挥官打扮，走进我的店里时，我差点错以为他要买爆发药走错了门。他俩是身高相近两位男性猫魅族，牵着手走来，一位黑猫，一位白猫。从随身携带的武器判断，大概一位是黑魔法师，一位是白魔法师。仔细一瞧，便能察觉这两人是专门来画肖像的，白色长风衣纤尘不染，毛发油量顺滑。黑猫还特意在唇上涂了蜜，双唇看上去鲜活丰满。  
“啊，果然还在这里。我记得小时候每年都跟爷爷一起来的。”  
其中一人低声说，我却对两人的长相没什么记忆。极有可能是师父接待的，我那时仍是个在旁边帮忙准备颜料盘和水桶的小学徒。  
“是来画画像的？”  
“没错，两个人。”  
“那先来挑选您喜欢的场景吧。”  
朱红色的底板，既显得黑猫复古贵气，又让白猫肤白似雪。用松节油稀释颜料的时候，一种感情已由然而生。许多人以为画肖像，就是要力求还原逼真，我却伴随经验曾长而产生了不一样的想法，那便是想要将二人默契不语、执手走进店里时一瞬的情感，永恒地留在画布上。  
“可以稍微坐得再近一点。”  
白猫听我这样说，略显局促地向黑猫靠去。他俩在画面中仍保持着朋友间的安全距离，似乎是不想让外人看穿关系。也许对于白魔法师们来说，即便魔大战已过去了千百年，与黑魔走得太近仍是一种值得内部批判的通敌行为。  
“鱼腩可真好吃啊。”  
黑猫突然自顾自地说，要我说，真不愧是猫啊。  
“没想到在森都也能吃到这么新鲜的深海鱼腩啊，在集市上看到的时候就流口水了。原以为在离海这么远的地方，价格一定不菲，没想到和老家的差不多嘛。”  
“请你稍微有点作为成年人的样子。”  
“等结束后一起去战场杀人吧？坐上几个小时，正好活动一番筋骨。”  
“你但凡少说两句话，面部肌肉少活动，画家先生都能画得快一些。”  
白猫相当严格，但我并不讨厌。可要说一天完成，实在不太可能，今日姑且打好底稿，明日还要请他俩到店里来继续补充细节。画笔在画布上“沙沙”地来回，时间也慢吞吞向西流逝，不知不觉间，阳光在黑猫眼窝里投下的阴影已滑向眼角，直至整张年轻的脸庞，如同熟透的苹果落入貂皮做的毯子一样，完全沉入黑暗。  
这两人是难得一见的宝贵雇主，看了稿子之后，没有提出任何不满，就约在明日再见，再次携手而去。第二天，他俩出现的时候，黑猫的脸上新添了道伤痕，白猫也面色浮肿，看来的确是在之后去狼狱竞技场里。  
“今天也去吃好吃的吧。”  
白猫沉默不语，不悦的猫尾在身后来回扫动，给我的落笔增添了障碍。  
“要我说，这世上最好吃的肉，就是龙尾巴上的肉。”黑猫看向白猫，征求他的赞同，白猫觉得颇为丢人，将视线挪开了。“今晚输给我的人，我要把他的尾巴切下来。”  
光是听他这么说，我的尾巴都跟着一起疼了。不知道最终成果令黑猫不满，他会不会也要切下我的尾巴。幸运的是，最后他对两人的肖像十分满意，还说“的确是我曾经和爷爷画肖像的地方，这熟悉的风格。”  
后来，他俩每年都会来一次，留下一张两人画像。每次都身穿指挥官服，将毛发摸得油亮，夸赞着利姆萨港的鱼片，远东之国的荞麦面，延夏草原的烤肉。黑猫的衣服渐渐变得局促起来，我推荐他去隔壁的裁缝铺改一改，改裤腰也只收两百金。白猫却替他拒绝了，还很自信地扬言道：“下次就瘦下来，一定。”  
然而，到了第二年，他俩却没有在步入夏天的某一个清晨前来。那个春天的末尾，我陷入了失落，每天都盯着对面魔药铺门口往来的人流，寻找他俩的身影，一度让魔药铺的老板误解我嫉妒他的生意。  
我非常忧心地想，也许是两人之间的情感产生了问题。又或者是在战场上出了意外。也许是搬离了这里，到更遥远的大陆去寻找美食，也许是物色到了更好的肖像画师，不再来这里。  
无论哪一样，都足够令我失望。我本已想好了今年的构图，已光影掩藏黑猫逐渐变得丰腴的部分，也能巧妙地混淆白猫脸上年龄的痕迹。人们越来越追求年轻感了，画肖像的女孩子，都希望我把她们画的瘦一些、眼睛大一些。可鲁家族的女孩，为什么一定要用精灵族、猫魅族的审美去苛求自己呢？  
我做了越久的画师，就越从梦幻而虚伪的云端坠落人间。受邀请去学会参加年会，每次都能看见那些自诩不凡的年轻画师，以及逐渐被柴米油盐打磨得世俗的中年画师。老年画师行动不方便，是不会来参加这种以社交为主要目的的交流会的。年轻的时候，我总不甘心跟随师父给人画肖像，总觉得这种创作题材没有出路，又不够高雅。不给师父打下手的时候，画的全是拥有俊美脸蛋和忧郁深情的幻想十二神，只要想到自己距离艺术的殿堂如此之近，就能忽视惨淡的生存条件，觉得自己超越了常人人类，变成更高人一等的存在。不论善战的冒险者也好，老练的渔夫也好，都不如我纯粹的美学之心来得高贵。这一点，和加雷马人倒有一点像。  
也许是因经济拮据而失去师父的店这件事深刻地打击到了我，也许是因为我也变成了世俗的中年画师，我才逐渐看到了凡人身上的不凡。因此，画笔也变得柔软起来，不再去追求那些虚伪的、抽象的艺术了。老年人脸上的皱纹、冒险者单眼皮的眼睛、黑猫丰满的嘴唇、白猫捉摸不定的尾巴，就这样用笔尖捉住了幸福。  
后来，到了年的后半段，那对黑白猫又出现了。这次，真如白猫所说的，黑猫又瘦了回去。指挥官的衣服穿在二人身上，英俊而笔挺。  
我甚至怀疑是黑猫为了瘦回过去的身材，才迟迟不来的。那一刻，心又变得安定起来，二人之间的柔情，已跃然纸上。  
画中坐着两个神色平和又坚定的男人。雪白的猫，几乎要与上午明媚的阳光融为一色，被黑猫的肩膀抵在身前，才在小麦色皮肤的映衬下显露出轮廓。他俩站在泥窗前，窗外是熙熙攘攘的街道，天蓝的像是鲜血滨夏季的海水。圣洁百合形的法杖垂在白魔法师手中，杖头宝石暗暗生辉。我特意将两人的双手杖画的十分精确，如果这幅画流传百年，我要让后世知道。曾经有一对年轻男子，以真爱消弥了黑白魔法之间的隔阂。这幅画，就是两人勇气与宽容的佐证。他俩的视线交汇一处，仿佛在无声地交谈些什么。那也许不是什么大事，但却让人感觉到美好。我最后停下了笔，在追寻艺术的路途中迷茫又孤独的我，因被烟火的眼神带回了尘世，前所未有地感到确幸。  
太阳将要下山的时候，他们带着裱好水镀金框的画满意地离开，并承诺明年再见。  
是时候打烊了。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 之前看到b站一个讲照相馆的栏目，受到启发，写了这样的故事。


End file.
